Evil Can Never Love
by writerluv
Summary: Chris failed his mission to protect baby Wyatt, and all hope for a rebellion is lost. Now, the very person future evil Wyatt trusted is the only one who can stop him. One Shot


This story was kind of the spur of the moment. It bothered me a whole day. Please R&R!

Also, I would like to thank . El Neneo and sn0zb0z and rosieknitter for putting the original story on the story on alert/ favorites and reviewing.

**Summary:** Chris failed his mission to protect baby Wyatt and all hope for a rebellion is lost. Now, the very person future evil Wyatt trusted is the only one who can stop him. Basically, this is about evil Wyatt and his love life.

Evil Can Never Love

_I have to keep on running…I need to get out of here! Far, far, far away from here…where __**he**__ won't find me!_

A girl, running through the woods, thought. Zigzagging between trees, running away from the very things she cherished: her life, her home, her love. After hours of endless running, the girl stopped. Night was on the rise, a camp was needed to be built.

Stars twinkled above her, a rare treat for her… _Being stuck in the underworld for two years was a drag…he would never let me out to see something so simple as the stars…simple. That was life before magic, before his secret…_ despite the nagging voice in her head, she couldn't help but reminisce in the past: the picnics in the park; the sun shining in his blond hair… the day she declared her love to him and vice-versa. The day that changed her life forever… feelings like that were never good. They made her more tractable, more vulnerable. Any form of weakness could break the block, the very block that almost destroyed her.

"Why me?" she screamed in anguish toward the heavens, before fainting out of a broken heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew is brother would betray him, he knew Bianca would turn one day, but his own fiancé part of the rebellion… it's not possible…Wyatt paced back in forth in a small, candlelit room holding a crunched, tear- stained paper. _Why_, he thought, _why would she betray me like this? Haven't I given her what she wanted? Haven't I given her the world? Wasn't she the one who said, "I love you" after our first kiss?_ Wyatt slowly lifted the crumbled paper, only to find no answers to his questions.

_Wyatt,_

_When we first met, I knew you were different. I somehow knew you had power to change the world, for better… or worse. The day in the park was truly the happiest time of my life- that kiss, you're secret changed me forever. But since then you've changed. Killing innocent people, murdering you're family… I've had enough of it. You held me in Hell for two years, not knowing my secret contributions to the rebellion. For two years you've tortured, killed and massacred people, not only taking the title of the Source but also king of the world… So this is goodbye, you'll have a happy life- after all this is your world. I am leaving the engagement ring for you to do what ever you want with it. Well, this is goodbye._

_Diana_

Why couldn't he hear her thoughts about all this? Every single time he accessed her mind, it was always filled with nonsense, like "I wonder if this dress makes me look fat" or "Top five reasons why I like cheese". But he should have known her feelings were deeper than how she looked or reasons for liking cheese…

"Sir, I have an important message," said a rather skinny looking demon, entering the room with his face filled with dread.

"Have I not told you to leave me alone when I'm in here?!" roared Wyatt, throwing the demon against the wall by accident. _They should know better than bothering me while I'm in here!_ Wyatt bitterly thought as he watched the demon bring himself up and brushing the wall crumbs off of his black uniform.

"I'm sorry sir! But this is about your fiancé!" coward the demon. Bits of news updates always either put Wyatt in a worse mood or made him happier. Either way innocents died.

"What about her?" Wyatt snapped. Lately, the news about his fiancé has been bad. First they would find her in one place, but when he arrives, she's gone. Or, there would be sudden up rises and rebellions with "Diana" written all over them.

"We found her in the Rockies; she looked pretty beaten up. She's here now if you want to talk to her," the demon continued, inching closer and closer to the door.

"Bring her in," Wyatt commanded, waving his hand.

The demon sighed before exiting. He shouted to some other demons; two tall, muscular demons carried a worn out girl. Her thick, dull, black hair was knotted and covered her dirty-stained her face. The cloths that rested on her back were torn in different place. Despite the fact she had no strength, Diana tried to break free of the bondage of the demons.

"Leave," Wyatt said quietly, after they put her down on the floor. He circled around her like a predator about to attack its prey. She continued to avoid his gaze that bore into her like burning coals on flesh.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" Diana finally spoke, looking up at her captor for the first time. Wyatt was slightly taken back by his fiancé's curt attitude. Apparently, the outdoors toughened her up. More than he ever thought imaginable.

"Why would I?" he growled back, closing in on his prey.

"You killed your own family," she merely stated. Unfortunately, that put Wyatt in a fouler mood. He went over and smacked her face, leaving a red print on her face. A single tear left her eye.

"Three years ago you wouldn't have done that," she whispered, once more avoiding his gaze.

"Three years ago you wouldn't have left for five months without a word!" he retorted. Diana stood up to face her nightmare, the very person whom she once loved but now despised. "I don't even know why I kept you here, I should have killed you a long time ago," he murmured, turning away her deadly stare.

"Kill me then. Kill me now. If that is your soul's desire, who's stopping you?" Diana asked mockingly. Hatred and sadness fueled the ruler. As she turned around to open the door, an energy ball manifested in his hand, and he shot at Diana. She turned around to find herself in flames, not disintegrating as quickly as most mortals do. Wyatt's face dropped. He could only muster enough strength to whisper, "No."

Though she was on fire, Diana smiled and said something that would haunt him for the rest of his life, "You did this because you are evil, and evil can never love.

Wyatt only then understood what he had done, and that he's the only one who can change it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irony has a sad, twisted humor. Wyatt contemplated on this thought. His favorite stories about his mom and aunts were the story about his ex-uncle Cole and Phoebe. Somehow their forbidden and never meant to be love has inspired him to do all the great things he has accomplished. One story however has recently struck home. _Evil can never love_ he thought. The very last thing she said to him. The notion "There's no good or evil, just power," never failed him, until now. Now he knew, now he recognized the good and evil in the world…and he was the evil.

_This better work _Wyatt thought to himself. It wasn't going to be easy, but he knew what he had to do. He hadn't talk to his brother in over three years- mostly due to the fact that he killed him. Before he took another step, Wyatt looked into a mirror in the hallway. Everything changed in the past three years: his once bright, sunny hair is now a dark, dark shade of brown (one could even argue that it was black); a light, brown beard covered his face. And now the love of his life is now dead and all of it was his fault… _No, it wasn't his fault, but whose fault is it? _In truth, Wyatt didn't know who to blame for his new found misery. _No, not now, I must focus on the task at hand._ He continued.

Wyatt had to act quickly before any of the demons realized that he was missing. In a dark, purple, misty orb, he went to the very place where it all began, where anger and hatred had consumed him, his home: the Halliwell Manor. He landed in the attic, placing the Book of Shadows on its rightful stand, flipping it until he found the spell he wanted. _Damn,_ he thought, _I need chalk._ He looked and looked for his quarry. After what seemed like hours, Wyatt found chalk behind some of the broken chairs. The chalk was small, but it would barely get him through the task at hand. He lifted it and slowly started drawing something on the wooden, paneled wall, the Charmed symbol. After he finished, he realized the task was hardly done. He needed to recite the spell and go to get to his final destination.

"Hear my words, here my cry,

Take me through space and time,

To the place where mistakes were made,

To change the future that needs to be swayed"

The Charmed symbol opened up into a blue portal. Before making the life changing decision, Wyatt waved his hand over his face, making him no longer Wyatt Halliwell.

"Don't look into her eyes!" a young man with sunglasses in a shabby trench coat pushed Phoebe over. He threw a couple of potions at a large, muscular woman in Grecian clothing. The woman left in a mini tornado, clearly distraught at her failure.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

** "**Oh my god, Paige," Phoebe whispered.

** "**Don't worry, she's alright," the man said, doing a terrible job of coaxing the witch. Phoebe threw the man a dirty look before returning to her stone sister.

"Well, I mean, she's not completely alright, obviously, but she's not dead," he stupidly continued.

**"**Are you sure she's not?" Phoebe asked sarcastically and worriedly asked.

**"**Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centres... most of those statues, not really statues. They're people like your sister here who have been, uh, turned into stone," he finished his slightly digressing facts.

**"**Who are you?" Phoebe vigilantly watched the young man.

**"**Chris. Chris Perry. I'm from the future," he answered before Piper Halliwell entered the attic.

I would like to thankhttp://www.charmedscripts.tv/ohmygoddess.htm for the script to this certain scene.

Please review!


End file.
